


Vékony falak

by Galesz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, IN SPACE, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Revengers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: "- Thor… erősebben. – Loki a fogait csikorgatta és közel állt a hajó totális megsemmisítéséhez."





	Vékony falak

Pár héttel az indulásuk után Loki kezdett egyre közelebb kerülni a feltalálóhoz. Úgy tűnt, hogy Anthony látta a közeledését és engedett neki. A flört, a megbeszélések alatti apró érintések és a cinkos mosoly, mellyel csak Lokit jutalmazta meg. Aztán jöttek a hangok. A félisten hallása figyelemre méltóan éles volt, ezért hallotta, ahogy Anthony az orgazmusig kényezteti magát. Bár a halandó nem tudott róla, ezen alkalmak segítettek Lokinak abban, hogy ő is csillapítsa felgyülemlett vágyait. Ahogy az esetek egyre gyakrabban fordultak elő, Loki tudta, hogy el kell érnie, hogy Anthony megtegye az első lépést felé. Hiszen Loki egy isten volt, senki sem várhatta el tőle, hogy ő kezdeményezzen.

És most itt tartott.

\- Thor… erősebben. – Loki a fogait csikorgatta és közel állt a hajó totális megsemmisítéséhez. Egyszerűen biztos volt benne, hogy a hangok mire utalnak. Anthony Thort választotta helyette. Ez az árulás különös fájdalmat okozott neki. A félisten odáig volt a feltalálóért. Loki volt az, aki elhívta erre a kalandra, miután összebarátkoztak Midgardon. Persze Thor biztosan jobb volt. Ő volt a megmaradt Asgardi nép királya, a Bosszúvágyók vezetője és a jelenlegi hajójuk kapitánya. Loki pedig megint csak a fivére árnyékában kulloghat. – Ah! Próbáld meg más szögből… - nyögte Anthony és Lokinak még a szívverése is megállt.

Az a halandó döntése, hogy kit enged be az ágyába, de mégis. Loki kezei ökölbe szorultak. Talán ha egy kicsivel korábban tesz lépéseket, akkor most ő lehetne ott Thor helyén. Egy újabb ágynyikordulásnál a félisten már nem bírta tovább és elhagyta a kabinját, hogy felbosszanthasson valakit. Valkyre jó személynek bizonyult erre a célra.

Valkyre a legkevésbé sem volt jó választás. Mire végeztek Loki orra vérzett és több helyen is fájdalmat érzett, ahol nem volt kellemes. Több órányi edzésnek köszönhetően, a félisten fáradtan rogyott le az ágyára. A szomszédban csend volt. Loki elhúzta a száját. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy az ő halandója éppen Thort választja.

\- Loki – szólította meg az emlegetett szamár, aki kopogás nélkül rontott rá. Már megint.

\- Mit akarsz Thor? – kérdezte ingerülten Loki és a szemei villámot szórtak, ahogy a szőkére nézett, pedig nem is ő volt a villámok istene.

\- Ah, Valkyre mesélte, hogy párbajoztál vele. – Thor elgondolkodva nézte őt, majd mintha mi sem történt volna folytatta. – Azt hiszem Anthonynak szüksége van a segítségedre…

\- Miért? – rivallt rá Loki. Ennek az ütődöttnek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mekkora szenvedést okozott neki azzal, hogy képes volt Anthonyval ágyba ugrani.

\- Azt hiszem eltörtem a karját és gond….

\- Hogy mit csináltál!? – Loki egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt és nem törődve saját megviselt kinézetével Anthony kabinjába teleportált. A feltaláló a jobb karját a balban nyugtatta. A törés fájdalmas lehetett, de Lokit jobban lekötötte, hogy a férfin csak egy nadrág volt.

\- Loki – Anthony rá mosolygott és felmutatta a sérült tagját. – Egy kis segítség jól jönne.

\- Hát persze – morogta Loki és nem törődve a halandó meglepődött tekintetével, közel lépett hozzá. – Talán, ha jobban megválogatnád, hogy kivel vagy, akkor ez nem történne meg – morogta az orra alatt és olyan erővel rántotta maga felé a sérült tagot, hogy Anthony felnyögött. A félisten legyűrte a lelki ismeretfurdalást mielőtt az felszínre törhetett volna. Egy hangos reccsenéssel, a helyére került a csont és Loki elengedte Tony karját, aki elrántotta azt. A feltaláló tekintete csalódottságról és ingerültségről árulkodott.

\- Téged is megkérhettelek volna, de te nem éppen voltál alkalmas rá! – Tony szinte kiabált és mérgesen megbökte Loki mellkasát, aki erre összeszűkítette a szemeit.

\- Nem vagyok rá alkalmas? – kérdezte vészjóslóan halkan Loki. Nagyon is meg tudja mutatni a halandónak, hogy mire is képes. Határozott lépésekkel Anthonyhoz lépett és a falhoz szorította őt. – És szerinted Thor alkalmasabb nálam? – kérdezte, majd magához rántotta a feltalálót és csak egy mozdulat műve volt, hogy a megemelje és megtartsa a falnál. A vártakkal ellentétben Anthony ugyanolyan hevesen csókolt vissza, és a lábait Loki dereka köré fonta. Mikor már mindketten kapkodva jöttek fel levegőért a férfi elkezdett kuncogni és az arcát Loki vállába temette.

\- Mégis mi ennyire vicces? – kérdezte Loki a szemöldökét ráncolva.

\- Mit hittél mit csinálok itt benn Thorral? – kérdezte Anthony és vidámon Loki szemébe nézett.

\- Én… - Loki körbe nézett és mintha villámcsapásként érte volna, a kabin közepén ott volt a szerkezet, amit a feltaláló napok óta nem tudott szétnyitni. Loki is próbálkozott vele, de a masinán nem volt varázslat. Loki szája teljesen kiszáradt és vér szökött az arcába. – Azt hiszem, hogy félre értettem… - mondta rekedten és elengedte Anthonyt. A halandó azonban továbbra is csimpaszkodott belé.

\- Szóval akkor most már meg sem mutatod, hogy mire is vagy alkalmas? – kérdezte Anthony egy csábos mosollyal, aminek Loki nem tudott ellenállni.


End file.
